


Another great dream I had

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Drawn Together (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Dreams, Gen, Humor, Sneezing, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: This time, I dreamt that I saw Wooldoor Sockbat sneezing - something I did NOT know I needed until the moment it happened.





	Another great dream I had

Last night while I was sleeping, I had another fantastic dream. This one involved the character Wooldoor Sockbat from Drawn Together (an adults only cartoon that parodies other cartoons, as well as video games and anime). For anyone curious, Wooldoor is a parody of SpongeBob Squarepants and one of the most cartoony members of the gang of eight.

In my dream, I was playing a Drawn Together video game (don't ask, I had no idea what was going on or what it was about), and playing as Wooldoor. The twist here is that I got to see Wooldoor sneeze! :D In the kitchen of what I assumed was the Drawn Together house, I found a pepper grinder and brought it into a room. A character I couldn't recognize (it wasn't one of the Drawn Together members) was in the room, but I was able to use the pepper grinder on myself; it basically exploded and drenched Wooldoor in pepper.

The resulting buildup had to be my favorite. There was a slight zoom in on Wooldoor with his eyes wide and pupils shrunk, and he gave a pre-sneeze inhale, and this repeated twice. The third time, however, he gave a climactic inhale, and then he sneezed all dramatically! (Remember when SpongeBob released his final sneeze from the Suds and destroyed the Krusty Krab? Wooldoor's sneeze sounded quite similar to this) :giggle: 

And - this only added to the humor - when Wooldoor sneezed, he propelled himself all over the room, bouncing on the ceiling and floor over and over. And when he finaly slowed down and made it back to the floor, he sneezed again, causing himself to ricochet around again. If I recall correctly, he sneezed a total of three times the first time I did that.

When Wooldoor's sneeze fit was finally over, the other character looked surprised and commented on how he didn't see it coming. As he did this, I saw Wooldoor rubbing his nose with his forefinger, hehe! And when the other character was done talking, he told him, "Bless you." I was hoping he would say "Gesundheit" instead, but I still found it funny. 

I'm sorry, I just HAD to share this totally awesome and hilarious dream :) Having a Drawn Together dream was the last thing I ever expected to have, but I am glad I had one like this. Now I wanna see fanart or a comic based off this, or just of Wooldoor's sneeze blowing himself around to everyone's disbelief, ending with him rubbing his nose with his forefinger and getting blessed by his friends. That, would be, the awesomest :D

In fact, now that this happened, I think I'm gonna start writing some Wooldoor Sockbat sneeze fanfiction, hehe.


End file.
